Otra Vez
by Kage no pasu
Summary: un sonfic dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas de este anime


Flashback

Naruto – dice Tsunade – quiero que participes en el espectáculo del festival.

¿Por qué yo Tsunade? – pregunta confundido Naruto – ahí otros que pueden hacerlo mejor que yo.

Jiraiya me contó como le ganaste una apuesta en una de las ciudades donde estuvieron – dice Tsunade con una sonrisa de burla – además es una gran oportunidad para ti Naruto.

…… esta bien Tsunade… lo haré – dice resignándose Naruto – pero solo será una vez, después no me busques para otra cosa igual.

Esta bien Naruto – dice con malicia Tsunade – ahora ve a prepararte para mañana.

Fin del flashback

Bueno… ya estamos aquí – dice naruto mirando detrás de un gran telón a la gran cantidad de gente que se ha reunido para ver el espectáculo del festival – solo espero que con esto pueda quitármela de la mente para siempre.

Flashback

Naruto – dice Sakura mientras se sienta a un lado de Naruto a contemplar la aldea - ¿tu crees que algún día Sasuke regrese?

No te preocupes Sakura-chan, pronto cumpliré mi promesa… de veras.

Fin del Flashback

"yo savia que esto pasaría después de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea…. Ya no importa dije que mientras ella sea feliz yo seré feliz". Bien que comience el espectáculo – dice Naruto al momento de salir al escenario junto a varias de sus copias – buenas noches a todos… como numero final de este espectáculo les cantare una canción que compuse hace tiempo… y espero que sea de su agrado.

No, No, No

Otra vez sufriendo no

Ya perdí la dignidad

E vuelto a caer en tu engaño

Y te juro que me hace daño

No, No, No

No te guardare rencor

Aunque siento un gran dolor

Ya te vi con otra persona y

Mi alma no te lo perdona

Flashback

Y que ha decidido el consejo Sasuke – pregunta Naruto –

Estaré aprueba durante unos meses y después seré reinstalado como ninja – dice Sasuke recargado en el barandal del puente donde se reunía el equipo 7 -

Me alegro por ti – dice Naruto mirando hacia otro lado –

Chicos – grita Sakura corriendo hacia donde están los dos –

Debo irme Teme, ero-senin quería hablar con migo – dice Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo –

Fin del Flashback

Vete tranquila

Seguro te voy a olvidar

Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar

Te juro, que voy a gritar

Coro:

Otra vez

Me dejas en la nada y digo

Por que, si esto ya lo había vivido

Será, que estaba escrito en mi destino

El tenerte y perderte después

Otra vez me dejas tan enamorado

Por que, sigo viviendo en el pasado

Será, que a tu recuerdo estoy atado

Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer.

"siempre están juntos… no puedo culparlo… su corazón siempre le perteneció"

Otra vez

Llevare en la espalda una canción

Y en el pecho un gran dolor

Después de lo que yo te e dado

Ya no te quiero a mi lado

Vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar

Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar

Te juro que voy a gritar

Flashback

¿Con que aquí estas Naruto? – Dice Sakura entrando al puesto de ramen donde estaba naruto - ¿Dónde te has metido estos días Naruto? No has ido a entrenar con nosotros.

Perdón Sakura-chan, pero ero-senin ha estado enseñándome una nueva técnica y es muy difícil no se cuando pueda ir a entrenar con ustedes – dice Naruto con una sonrisa –

Sabes… Sasuke también esta preocupado por ti – dice Sakura con una sonrisa – no lo dice pero se ve en sus ojos.

¿de donde bienes Sakura-chan? – Dice Naruto viendo una gran cantidad de bolsas que están a los pies de Sakura – ¿necesitas ayuda?

Si ocupo, gracias – dice Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro – vengo del mercado, esta es comida para Sasuke, juro que ese hombre es igual a ti, todo lo que ahí en su cocina es comida enlatada.

Con que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe cocinar quien lo diría – dice con una sonrisa – "no puedo dejar de odiarte Sasuke"

Fin del Flashback

coro

Otra vez

Que vuelvo a llorar por ti

Lo tengo que admitir

Que aunque me as engañado

Yo muero por ti

coro

No, No, No

Otra vez sufriendo no

"esa fue la ultima ves que supe de ellos, fue hace ya un mes" – dice naruto mientras sale del escenario donde la gente se encuentra aplaudiendo con fuerza la actuación de Naruto –

Linda canción Dobe – dice una voz detrás de Naruto - ¿a quien se la dedicaste?

Es solo una canción Sasuke – dice naruto dando la vuelta y ver a Sasuke, acompañado de Sakura – tiempo sin vernos chicos… ¿como han estado?

Bien – dice Sakura con tristeza al recordar la canción de Naruto – no es lo mismo sin ti en el equipo Naruto.

He estado ocupado con mi entrenamiento – dice Naruto con una sonrisa falsa – eso es todo.

Es mentira Naruto – dice enojada Sakura – hace una semana hablamos con Jiraiya-sama y el no te ha visto ni entrenado en casi todo el mes.

Eres nuestro compañero Dobe – dice Sasuke dando la vuelta he empezar a irse – has que le entre en la cabeza Sakura.

…. Nos preocupas Naruto – dice Sakura tratando de ver los ojos de Naruto – ¿por que nos evitas?

Ya cumplí mi promesa Sakura – dice Naruto con tristeza – yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en el equipo 7.

¿Por que dices eso? – Grita alterada Sakura –

Cuando Sasuke pregunto a quien le dedicaba la canción… mentí – dice Naruto con una sonrisa de tristeza – te la dedicaba a ti, pensé que si me mantenía apartado de ti podría olvidarme de lo que siento por ti… pero párese que me equivoque.

¿Y si yo no quiero que te olvides de mi? – Pregunta con firmeza Sakura - ¿y si yo quiero que estés junto a mí?

Tú estas con Sasu… - dice Naruto pero es interrumpido por Sakura que lo besa en los labios - ¿Por qué me haces atarme a ti cuando deseo desprenderme de esto que me mata?

Escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki – dice firmemente Sakura acercando su rostro a Naruto – Sasuke no es mas que un buen amigo para mi… si estuve con el fue solo para ayudarlo ahora que ha regresado… mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti.

¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices? – pregunta Naruto acercando sus labios a los de Sakura –

Tenia miedo de que me hubieras olvidado, y con esa canción mas miedo medio – mirando los ojos de Naruto mientras rozan sus labios.

Y aun así me tienes atado a ti – dice Naruto al besar a Sakura.

Fin.


End file.
